paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asset Out of Containment
Asset Out of Containment is the first episode of Raptor Squad. Summary When a Dilophosaurus gets out of the park, the Squad must help the PAW Patrol get it back into its paddock before the park opens. Characters Elsa Blue Delta Echo Charlie Chase (minorish) Skye (minorish) Rocky (mentioned) Rubble (mentioned) Zuma (mentioned) Marshall (mentioned) Emma (mentioned) Ruby (mentioned) Tundra (back up) Anna Hiro (mentioned) Ryder (minorish) Claire Dearing (minor) Owen Grady (minor) Mayor Goodway (minor) Katie (minor) Cali (minor) Rexy (mentioned) Story Elsa looked round the deserted park. Her deserted park. She loved hearing the hoots and chirps of the Dilophosaurs at nighttime. It gave her a special feeling about the park Mayor Goodway let InGen build at the outskirts of Adventure Bay. It was near Seal Island, but people could still go to it, due to a magical bridge Emma installed at the edge of the island. The German shepherd took a deep breath. It was good to be here. The air was damp and hot, just like how it was on Nublar. Before the...accident. Elsa shook her head, trying to get the memory out of her mind. She looked behind her and heard a faint, yet semi-loud Velociraptor bark. It was time for her to say goodnight to her pack. Barking back, Elsa jumped onto a nearby park bench, right by T. Rex Kingdom, where Rexy was sleeping peacefully. She was standing on her hind legs, front legs tucked underneath her, tail outstretched, like a Velociraptor. She jumped down and sprinted off, eyes shimmering a golden yellow color. Once she reached the Raptor Research Arena, she entered the catwalk and looked down at her pack. "Hey, guys. Time for bed," Elsa crooned, throwing a feeder rat to Echo, "Here's yours, Echo." She grabbed another and threw it at Charlie. "Charlie." Delta sprung up, chirping slightly. Elsa giggled. "Here's yours." There was only one rat left. It was the biggest and Elsa quickly stuffed an oreo in it's gaping open mouth. "Blue, my best girl, this one's for you. I made sure to add a surprise." Blue chomped down on the rat, savoring every last bite before she tasted the sweet, chocolatey taste of the oreo. Chewing slowly, Elsa raised a paw, and released the four animals. The shepherd yawned. "Time to crash. Big day tomorrow." With those words, Elsa slunk off into the darkness. **** Blue snorted softly, as she soaked up the sun's warmth, eyes fluttering open. Two orange-ish yellow eyes stared at her. "Huh..?" Blue sat up, blinking, "where'd you come from?" She could now see that the creature was a Dilophosaurus, a few inches shorter than her, but grinning evilly at her. The Dilo's frill puffed up, and she opened her mouth, black venom spurting out of it. "Yipe!" Blue leapt out of the way, just as the venom hit a nearby tree. Blue snarled, narrowing her eyes, as the Dilo clambered to the Raptor Elevator and entered it, just as the door closed in front of Blue's nose. (Badge scene change: Elsa's Badge) Elsa yawned, hearing the annoying beeping of her badge ringing in her ears. "This is Elsa speaking..." the shepherd said, groggily rubbing her eyes. "Elsa? This is Owen. We've got a problem..." WIP Category:Raptor Squad episodes Category:Jurassic Park